Bella's New Assignment
by LestrangedOne
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord's most loyal, and faithful servant. She would do anything for her master, at least, she thinks. Her loyalty is put to the test, will she remain at his side in the end?
1. Chapter 1 A Night Cap

Chapter One

Late evening, I felt that stinging pain trace itself along the pattern tattooed on my forearm. If you can imagine someone taking a red-hot needle and dragging it deep into your flesh, you can see why it would be something to wake me up. I knew what it was, but it's frequency in arrival wasn't very easing to my mind. Slowly I rolled from under my bed sheets, staring over at my sleeping partner; I didn't feel like leaving him once again for the demands of my Lord, but it would have been better than the consequences to face if I hadn't. After pulling my eyes away from my lover, I climbed out of bed and picked up the clothing scattered carelessly from a fit of endless passion, dressing and sliding into my boots and robe; groping in the dark for my wand and placing it inside of my robe. Carefully I brought myself through the open window and out on the balcony, disappearing into the shadows of the night with a loud pop.

I woke up merely seconds after I disappeared, the cold air whizzing itself around furiously in a tornado-like funnel shocked my flesh and forced me out of my tired-state. I pictured my Lord's residence, where he and his own would congregate together for our meetings, soon finding myself running through the air until my feet touched the ground in a controlled landing, within the confines of my master. The sting in my arm grew stronger, I guess he knew as well as I had that I arrived. I carried myself through the hallway, looking around at dust covered portraits, cobweb decorated corners, grimacing from the smell of the rotting wooden supports of the home. It wasn't for a while that I last saw my master, almost two years ago it was that the boy who had survived invaded our territory from a premonition his scarred little head invented one late evening. I remember it clearly, and because of my lacking performance, so did the one I called my Lord; but it couldn't have been this for which he was calling me here tonight. He already inflicted his punishment upon on Narcissa Malfoy, by making her son a follower in Lucius' footsteps, only just to fill in while he was in the Azkaban prison walls. The evening where the Death Eaters ran through the hallways of one oh-so familiar school went according to plan, the only mistake was Draco's refusal to complete the deed. I had no part in it, restricted from my duties as my own punishment for that evening when Sirius Black passed through the veil. I couldn't think of why I would be called here at such an inconvenient time of night, and so lead myself blindly to my Master's office. I found the door, taking the brass handle and forcing it out of the threshold's sticking grasp.

The rusted supports groaned against their nails and rotting beams as I opened the door wider into the office of much familiarity, pulling myself in after it and shutting the door as soon as the last of my robe dragged itself along the dirty carpet and back at my feet. It would have been inappropriate to call out for a name, being it a false alarm, which I doubt it was, so I strode slowly into the dust painted carpet, sitting myself in a chair and looking out at the moon from a filthy window pane. I remember the first time I was even in this office, barely fresh out of Hogwarts, and finding myself bowing at the feet of the one I now call my master..He stroked his pale fingers through my hair, cooing praises for my submission into his power, especially at a delicate age of thirteen. He laughed as I told him of my disgust for the scurge of mudblood students running rampant through my school; oh how did I admire his laugh, as smooth as his voice, elegant and cool. "I can only imagine how awful it must be for you, knowing that muggle-loving Dumbledore, he's probably let in anyone who can wave a stick and spit out, ' _wingadrium leviosa_ ' pitiful." He told me of the devotion needed to become what I wanted, the patience, the practice, the skill. It was a costly demand, upon my life, upon my reputation, but I didn't care. About a year later, he took me under and led me into his world. I was his favorite, despite what those may say about what only they think they know about. The Dark Lord and I had more of a bond than anything, sharing the powers of the Dark Arts and the knowledge on how to perfectly execute each incantation. I've been what I am since graduation, it has been more than twenty years, and I am still loyal at his side. The door swung open, only slightly I turned my cheek, letting my eye glance out from the brim of my hood, curling my lips in a smirk as I saw He-Who-Must-Always-Be-Praised enter and take position behind his desk.

"Welcome back, Lestrange." He cooly spoke, I had chills in my body, wrapping my fingers into the sleeves of my robe. "I'm glad you received my message. Your hood, off." I reached up and removed the veiled from my face, pulling out my sleek ebony hair and allowing it to cascade over my chest. The moon through the window illuminated my pale skin and the shadows hid themselves along my sunken cheeks and eyes. He sat on the edge of his desk, long sleek fingers wrapping around the throat of a wine bottle, summoning two glasses and pouring it's sanguine contents within them. "Ah, there's no need for informalities here, right?" We lifted our glasses once I took mine, then let our pallets soak in the flavor. "You're probably wondering why I called you here so late in the evening, Bella." I shook my head, laughing slightly into my glass. "No, now I'm wondering why you chose such a cliched opening to your reason." He grinned, but only slightly. "Why does there have to be a reason, my servant? Relax, enjoy your wine." We sat in silence, staring out of the window as we nursed our glasses. "Now, onto personal business. You understand that since your probation has been lifted, your assignments have been less and less, if you haven't noticed. I will say now that it is no vendetta against you or your performances, but quite the contrary. My Bella, there are things from you I wish to acquire that cannot come from the death of innocent mud-bloods and the devotedly wasted years within the walls of Azkaban.." He smiled, reptilian eyes glossing over my absorbed expression, continuing. "Many of my servants say they will do anything for me, Wormtail, Crouch, Malfoy, you know them."

"All liars, sir." He grinned.

"Yes. Which is exactly why I turn to you. You're the only one, Bellatrix who can make my demands come true." He set his glass down, taking my hand in his long, narrow one, leading me from my seat and pulling me level to his flattened nose. I looked up into his eyes, now I was starting to become a little worried. What could it have been that he wanted me to do for him? My Lord has been quite vague before, but never as much as this. For the first time, I misunderstood his elegance, he smiled and stroked my hair, planting a kiss on my forehead. "If only you could be part of my world as much as the aurors think they are. If only you could grasp the very idea which I've presented to you as my partner and not a follower. My Bella."

"As your partner?" I momentarily paused, sponging up his words in my mind. I finally pieced it together. "Get the fuck out of here!" I pushed myself away, laughing in disbelief. My Lord, my master, hadn't succumb to the power of love, did he? If it had been so, as sad as the very idea, it was indeed hilarious. "You have to be kidding me. I'm going back home to my partner. Goodnight, sir. See you next meeting." I spun around, the cloak following after me, moving to the door and opening it again. It was all of a sudden, that Nagini wrapped her body around my ankles, and her master came up from behind me.

"Don't mock me as though I were one of your pathetic victims, servant." He was strict this time, giving my hair a tug, hissing lowly into my ear. "Don't speak of this to anyone, not even Rodolphus. And do not deny my needs, or I will deny you of yours." His serpent released me, and he forcefully pushed me over the threshold, slamming the door shut into my face.

Never did I intend to upset my Lord, but for such a fearfully regarded man to fall to the power of love, or whatever he was getting at, it was so much to laugh at. But what did he mean by his needs? Was it necessarily that much of a want for him? Maybe I misinterpreted it.. Yes, it had to be. For him to fall in love would seem like something out of a poorly written book or fan-fiction. I finally arrived home, laying back into the bed this chapter once started in, staring over at my partner, the one who caused me to fall to the power of ...love. I grimace at the thought, but promised myself no more.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

Chapter Two

"So where were you last night?" Rodolphus asked, I was washing the dishes after our dinner the next evening. In the morning, I woke to being alone, he had left for his job to keep us looking like a normal wizarding couple. He worked out in Knockturn Alley, a marketer for potions; in Hogwarts it was his best class, and decided to turn it into an occupation of sorts to help us get by. I worked once as a barmaid, it was a good job, but when my horrid expression of madness was plastered throughout the streets of Diagon Alley, I had to quit and live off my husband's finances. It isn't as tough as one may think, our home isn't as extravagant as my sister's, and it is only the two of us, so the demands of a family with a child aren't existing. Lucius bought our home, as a kind gesture so whenever he needs a favor, he knows exactly who to go to, so traditional house payments weren't one to worry about. Rodolphus and I never used electricity, as the muggles call it, we prefer a fire; the interior motive being that if a throng of aurors were on our path, we could light the house a flame and escape with the clothes on our backs and the wands in our pockets. I turned around, laying a dry dish to it's side on the rack next to the other, throwing the rag in the sink and drying off my hands. "You know where I go in my evenings, Rodolphus. We have the same boss, it isn't anything you haven't done. "

"You were very restless." He put down his tea and walked over to me, his arms going around my stomach, I felt his dirty-blond locks curve around my cheek as his head rest against mine. "And you kicked me a few times." I felt his lip pout against my temple, I grinned and held his hands in mine.

"Aww, poor baby woke up with bruises on his shins?"

"Yes." He whimpered.

I laughed and gave his pouty lips a kiss, pulling at his hair and growling. "Well, perhaps you should tie my legs down so I don't kick you, hmm?" His eyes sparkled behind their hollow caves created by Azkaban. My gorgeous Rodolphus suffered in appearance as I had, our faces were hollow and pale, but it was a ghastly beauty which I saw illuminate from my spouse, I suppose he felt the same way about me, but I could think otherwise about my appearance. "Oh dear, you like that idea, don't you?" He nodded slowly. I laughed, slapping him with the dish rag and taking off upstairs into our bedroom. He snuffed the torches with a flick of his wand and chased after me, slamming the door shut once he reached our chambers.

"Bella, Bella, dressed in yella'. Come make me a happy fella'." He sang out, god did I hate it when he uttered that sick little tune. I stifled a groan from my hiding spot, the last time I belted out a cry of disgust and he found me. I couldn't let him win again, oh no, not again. He stalked through the room quietly, humming the tune of his little rhyme, I watched him through the crevices in the closet, and beyond the shoulders of hanging coats and shirts. "Come out, come out, where ever you are.." He jumped forward, lifting the skirts of the bed, frowning in disappointment. I grinned and rolled my eyes, he knew where I always hid, he just had different ways of finding me. "Belly! Come out!"

"Auuuuuuugh.. Rodolphus! Not another nickname!" I shoved myself out of the closet, sparing myself the triumphant speech he would make once he found me.

"I knew that would get you out." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked to my vanity, removing my rings and tossing them into a porcelain dish, then fell back into bed and sighed. He reached out and took my hair, twirling it in his fingers.

"Mm, so what did everyone's favorite bad guy want from you this time, Bella?"

"He was being real cryptic about it, made me laugh though. Something about me being the only one to satisfy his desires and needs and blah blah.. "

Rodolphus grimaced. "He hasn't fallen in love with you, has he?"

"Merlin knows. I tremendously doubt it though, he puts enough love and devotion into his final plan to kill that Potter child. To cloud it up with silly fantasies about an affair with your best worker, it's very unlike him."

"Quite. Hey, did you ever think of what would become of us after Potter is finally gone?"

"Well, Potter is the biggest obstacle, after that, Europe will cower in fear of us and only purebloods will triumph, I suppose."

"Reminds me of Hitler." He rolled his eyes and grinned. Rodolphus took a liking to history books he forbiddingly read behind his mother's back, everything was a reference to something else whether if they had done it first or if we had. "Doesn't it? A man denouncing any one not pure to his liking and killing them off bit by bit until his race is pure?" I climbed up further into bed, holding a pillow over my face.

"Please, spare me the history lesson about the similarities between a muggle and our Lord's intentions. It's bad enough you're comparing him to a muggle, why not just go over to him and say, ' Hi Tommy Boy! Kill me! ' " He laughed and wrapped an arm around my side, kissing into my neck. "Affection isn't going to get you off the hook."

"Will it at least get me off?" I slapped him with the pillow and snuffed the torches positioned across the room. He climbed atop of me and held me, nibbling on my neck and pulling at the skin. It hadn't been any different since we were in school with each other, our relationship together. I don't want to get sappy, but for a person such as myself to talk about love and whatnot seems a little ridiculous to you, hell, even to myself. Rodolphus was that only person who could make me smile and laugh as much as I do. He's trusting and sweet, and given the right situation, he'll surprise you with fantastic ideas dealing with the work we secretly did. It was a shame had he not been the Lord's best servant, our plans would be better, more precise, and hell, that Potter child would be dead by now. "I've got it." He laughed, looking up at me with those sparkling, sunken eyes, stroking his fingers along my breast. "We get one of those ... boom weapons, that the muggles use, and while that bastard child isn't looking, BOOM! Right in his head!" Okay, so maybe not so precise, but it was very helpful to anyone who was too lazy to conjure up a good spell.

It had been days since we last heard from our master, but once more, a week later, in the middle of the night, he beckoned. We both rose from our bed and dressed, vanishing from our bedroom and appearing back at the famous meeting spot. We walked through the halls absent mindedly, bursting through the door into a grand chamber room and sat at a table surrounded by the other followers. In place of Lucius was my nephew, looking as tired and unaware as ever, I took a seat next to him and pulled my nails through his comb marks. "Not the place to be tired, little one." He frowned and rolled his eyes, slapping my hand away from him. The other death eaters chuckled, Rabastan and Rodolphus exchanged words and chuckled awhile, as well as Macnair, Crabbe, Greyback, and the others. It was soon that the filthy rat Pettigrew shuffled through the door, laughing in a crazed fit and announcing his Darkness. We all stood, pulling our hoods over our heads, looking down to our feet. Voldemort came through the door with a graceful gesture, sneering at Pettigrew and shoving him down with a forceful kick. He found his way to the head of the table, Pettigrew pulled out the chair for him to sit, and pushed it back in once he did. Nagini slithered up the arm of the chair, hissing to her mate, then resting against his chest. We sat once we were told, and it was a silent and cold room.

"My followers.. " He smiled.

"My Lord." We all replied.

"Aah, it brings me such joy to call you to this meeting. After many months of deliberation, I've finally come up with a plan." Many Death Eaters chuckled under their hoods, I heard Draco yawn. "You know for sixteen long, excruciating years, I've been waiting to _finally_ kill that boy. During those long, long days, many of you have felt the kiss of dementors and swore under your breath against me, but here you are, still loyal, and still awaiting that day like I have. Today, is that day." We lifted our heads, staring down at the table in hope of a final end to Harry Potter. He rose from his seat, kicking Pettigrew once more, then walked along the row of seats, dragging his nails on our shoulders. "Year by year, as he gets stronger, I grow stronger. Many think that I grow weaker, but no. Every year, one more of Harry's support group have fallen to my power. Bellatrix, and Severus, have done well in those departments. Now, Potter has no loving god-father, or pseudo-grandfather, to help him get by in his final war against me. "

I thought of Rodolphus' idea of the boom stick, biting my lip, trying not to laugh; I noticed Rodolphus was thinking the same thing. Draco yawned again and fell back against his chair, keeping his head down,. I glared, giving him a rough pinch to wake him up, he whined and I slapped his thigh, hissing at him lowly. Voldemort continued. "My death is inevitable, however. But do not worry, my followers, I have a plan to keep myself living forward into the new generation, incase Potter lives, which I promise, he won't, but if he does, I'll be ready. I have already talked to one of my followers about this plan, and they have fully accepted." I looked up, was I the only one he talked to? What did he mean by living forward? I gasped and glared up at him, for the first time ever in my life did I disagree with him, but I couldn't have said anything, I wasn't supposed to. Malfoy looked up instead.

"Live forward into a new generation? What the hell is the point? Saint Potter will defeat you with his Weasley little friend and that mudblood tramp he hangs around with." I heard Greyback growl across the table, Voldemort looked up, his eyes gleaming at the hooded boy. "There's no point in trying to defeat him. He's too strong. You'll never do it! He always wins. ALWAYS!"

"And I suppose you could do it alot better? Mm. I suppose you could, of course, you couldn't defeat some decrepit old school master of yours when clearly he hadn't the strength to stand on one foot! " He swooped behind the table, ripping off Draco's hood and grabbing him by his hair. "Do not put my plans into question, young Malfoy. Why don't you shut up while you still have the breath and strength to do so!" He forced him back into his seat, I shuddered and sighed, looking over at Draco whose eyes had teared up, his face red, body almost frigid. "If the young boy could only perform my tasks as well as he questions them." The rest of us laughed softly, I rolled my eyes and rubbed Draco's back, throwing his hood back over his head.

The meeting continued, Malfoy kept his mouth shut, but the rest of us hadn't, we argued over Voldemort's plans for killing Potter, mainly because it included the loss of some of us. I jumped up, slamming my fist on the table. "The only reason your life is going to be lost, Macnair, is because you're always playing with your ridiculous moustache when really you should be helping us fight off aurors!"

"I suppose that's nothing compared to the constant bragging over being, ' the dark lord's most loyal servant ' all the time! As if anyone takes that as a threat! YOU'RE DONE FOR, LESTRANGE!"

Rabastan and Rodolphus looked up, Rodolphus glared at Macnair, taking a glass and throwing it at him. I grabbed Rodolphus before he leapt over the table. "Let go of me, I want to rip that little caterpillar from his upper lip and strangle him with it!"

"COME ON BELLATRIX, LET HIM GO! Your husband can't kill anything! I'll pummel him into a pulp!"

"OH REALLY?"

"YAH REALLY!"

The two men swung their arms at each other, Voldemort glared, sending a blast between the two of them. "IF...you two..are finished.." They sat down, glaring at one another. I stroked Rodolphus' hand and rolled my eyes. "This isn't Hogwarts, children, so kindly grow up or GET OUT!" The rest settled down. "I will be the one to decide who dies and who lives! " The meeting continued, glances were exchanged, Voldemort made sure no one were to get out of hand by threatening to kill the next person who had an outburst. It ended, Rabastan and Rodolphus shook hands, then I took my husband's and kept him away from Macnair, sneering at him as he passed. Voldemort grabbed my shoulder, holding my back, I kissed Rodolphus and followed Voldemort into his office again.

"Have you considered my offer, Bellatrix?" He turned around and removed Nagini from his chest, only to have her recoil and sleep again.

"Well, now that I figured out the whole purpose is to make me carry your next spawn, no, I won't do it."

"You won't? Why's that?"

"Because! I am your top because of my love for going out there in the front lines and killing and getting the job done with no matter how violently I have to do it! You can't just simply take that away from me because you want to start a new line of evil!"

He sneered and walked forward, "You don't want to help your master? Your lord you so devotingly worship? How can you say you're my top servant when you won't even service me?" He stepped forward, removing his wand, drawing it towards me.

"It ...It isn't that I don't want to displease you, sir.. I don't want to because it could interfere with your plans with Potter.. " I cowered, moving to my knees and pulling at the ends of his robe. "Sir, please." He sneered, backhanding me to the floor, pointing his wand at me once more. I flew back against his wall suddenly, feeling my insides twist and sting with pain.

"...You will complete my needs, Bellatrix. And don't worry, your incubation will have no interference in my plans." He dropped me, putting his wand back and helping me from the floor after I fell. He kissed my cheek and pulled the messed hair from my eyes. " Go, you'll be called only at the right time. " I shuffled to my feet, wiping my eyes and pulling my hood up.

"Good night, my Lord." And quickly I followed out after my husband.


	3. Chapter 3 The Decision

Chapter Three

"HE WANTS ME TO HAVE HIS CHILD AND TAKE CARE OF THAT BEING FOR HIS NEXT REIGN OF POWER!" I threw my arms up into the air, pacing in my bedroom, absolutely furious with the man I once adored. He bruised my cheek and burned my gut for the last time, it was by far the most humiliating moment in my life and I wasn't going to stand for it. Rodolphus stared at me, having finally grasped the idea that our boss was trying to knock me up. "This has to be a cause of senility or something because what if he does live, and what if I'm stuck with his child for the rest of my life! He's not going to take care of it, I'm going to have to quit my position! I'm not going to bleeding hand over my job just so some snotty little bastard wants to suck on my tit!" I threw off my death eater robe and kicked it across the room, falling backwards onto the bed and sighing. Rodolphus put his arm around me and kissed my unbruised cheek.

"When do you have to do it, Bella?" He frowned a little and stroked my hair, nuzzling me softly.

I whined. "Whenever he calls me. It's like I'm on a waiting list for pregnancy. God this is so ridiculous, why the hell does he care about _babies_? There are plenty of other things in our world that can be done to make himself whole again if he is destroyed! He's done it already! Why does he need a child! What if the child doesn't even behave like him! What if I can't raise a child! What if I die trying to give birth to the little fucker? I'm not some fresh little twit straight from Hogwarts anymore!" Rodolphus sighed and kissed my lips, it seemed it was the only way he could get me to finally shut up about babies and upsetting news. His fingers twirled along mine, grasping our hands and holding them close, finding his kiss finally and returning it. It was very very confusing, how a man of such greatness, who amounted himself to so much is now falling such a muggle emotion. If there had been a motive behind it all that doesn't support his main purpose, I'll rip out the umbilical cord and strangle him with it.

We pulled away from each other and sighed, holding our bodies close in embrace, nuzzling and snuffing the torches with our wands. It had been too late for me to yell and carry on about fetal plots(like that, doncha?). We fell asleep after an hour of trying to calm my nerves, he suffered because I couldn't stop twitching and whining. I told him that my ovaries knew what was going on the whole time, and were going to allow it to happen, having wasted enough eggs for the past years since puberty.

It had been months since we heard from our Lord again. Rodolphus went to work as usual, and I wandered around through shopping centers with my sister, it was a usual outting between her and me. She naturally bought more than I would, always has and always will; I was more fond of foods and alcohols myself, the wine cellar and liquor cabinent Rodolphus and I shared can show that. It had been around the month of November, Draco was in school, most likely smarting off to his friends and school mates less worthy. Cissa wanted to buy some new dark chocolate and cherry combination, it was amazing how much she spoiled him with treats that he didn't have a blemish or chubby roll.

"Ah, I'll take two dozen please. Bella, would you like any? Make that three dozen!" She waved her silky gloved hand at the pastry slave. "I'm so glad my son's alright, after.. the fiasco, I was debating whether I should let him back."

I grinned, stealing a mint and popping it into my mouth. "Well Cissa, it was his fault to begin with."

She shushed me and glared at the plain boxes. "No, no, no! Plain boxes will not do! Make them a dark green and wrap them in silver ribbon!"

"But miss.."

"Do it!"

"...Fine." The poor slave took the boxes, going to the back to meet her demands.

"Alright, normally I have to drag you out of the house to go shopping with me. What's wrong?" Narcissa sighed and pulled out her change purse, sifting through it.

"Doesn't mean anything is wrong, can't I spend time with my loving sister?" She stared at me with a sarcastic expression, I sighed and shook my head. "It involves..._Voldemort_.. I don't think this is the place to discuss it.. " I watched as some familiar aurors stepped into the shop in plain clothes, shivering and pulling my hood over my eyes, only while she narrowed her own. "Forget it. Talk about your son. How are they doing without the headmaster?" Cissa took the boxes and handed them to the house elf who then vanished into thin air, taking it back to the mansion. The aurors grew closer, we decided to finally leave after paying.

"McGonagall is handling it. But because of Draco's little task, he's on a strict watch with grades and behavior. He cannot go anywhere without an escort, and his packages are being ransacked, as well as his luggage. He's no longer seeker, or a prefect, and he eats lunch closest to the teacher's table. My poor little Malfoy." I grinned widely and shook my head, picking a grape from a nearby cart and popping it in my mouth. "I doubt he's going to stay there for long. He isn't very happy. I might have to teach him at home if it grows to be too strict."

"Aww, silly little Death Eater." But I saw her eyes fill with water, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close, sighing. "Aw, Cissa.. "

"It isn't fair! He's just a child! He can't handle this as well as you can! And even you went through hell. Bella, I don't know if I can stand him being in this situation, it's the first time I want to just tell the Dark Lord to go leech off some other innocent life!"

"Cissa.. calm down, there are aurors about." She sniffled into a handkerchief and pressed against me, I rubbed her shoulder softly.

We arrived later at her large and cold home, it was always the emptiest place. We took off our cloaks and sat in the den infront of the fire, having the house elves bring us tea and tea accessories. I told her of Voldemort's latest scheme, and she looked more distraught than when she found her that Draco were to serve him. She threw her head backwards in hysterics, laughing for a good amount of time, until finally settling down and looking back at me. She realized I wasn't joking, and was then soon horrified by it, she herself couldn't picture me having a child, she said. She also mentioned Voldemort's abnormality into wanting a child as well. I changed the subject.

Hours later I went home, and hours turned to days, days turned into weeks. The most I heard from my Lord was when Rodolphus was called out for an assignment and I was left home. It irritated me, and yet I couldn't have done anything about it. He heard news of Harry Potter and his friends coming closer and closer, more and more Death Eaters were being captured and thrown into Azkaban, it was only a matter of time before I would have been called to receive that demon seed. Narcissa and I went out more often, I could tell she was a mess, being alone in that mansion, her husband in Azkaban and son in almost a prison setting. I offered for her to stay over at my place, being Rodolphus was out more than I had been, but she refused and bought more and more for her son. Every day I would hear the latest lament from Draco, mostly about Voldemort and his assignments, and anything about Harry Potter. I told him I couldn't say anything, mostly because of interception and his strict watch, and my inevitable capture had I responded with what he wanted.

Rodolphus came home, it was nearly two in the morning, he staggered in the room and fell next to me. I was already awake, and so I rolled ontop of him and crawled into his cloak. We kissed and embraced and laid there for a moment before he spoke out. "Mrrn,.. the sper..I mean, dark one, is awaiting your arrival, Bella. And he knows you know of a contraceptive charm, and offers a warning that if you use it, you will die. He sounds like someone I want to raise a child with." He yawned and closed his eyes. I frowned and nuzzled him.

"Yeah right, his part being when it's born and naming it, then my part being the parent until it's of age. I sighed and used my lover's cloak as a blanket, falling asleep to the pounding of his heart.

Later that evening, before I even received my burning call, I was already at his quarters. I walked past the old familiar hallway of mold and spider homes and went through the threshold into his dusty office and bedroom. He greated me with his usual cool demenor, offering me wine and sitting at the edge of his desk. "Bella, it has been quite sometime since I saw you." I rolled my eyes and rubbed my cheek where he has struck me. "Have you thought it over, my servant?" It was the question I was hoping he'd beat around the gillyweed for. He looked into my eyes and took his finger under my chin, lifting my head and leaning in close. Those sanguine eyes pierced into my hollow caves, his thumbnail carressing the curve of my cheek. He whispered lowly, asking me again, "Have you thought it over, servant? I have, and I know the consequences it will have, but I'm sure you're willing to take for my cause. That vow you took for me required every last part of your soul and desires, Bella. "

"I know, I know!" I shook him off of me and looked down at the glass in my lap, many thoughts running through my mind, plaguing me. I couldn't think clearly enough for it to be a straight answer, but his eyes, his cool words and the truth hidden in them were all things I just couldn't avoid any longer. I looked up at him, wiping my eyes and licking my thin lips slowly with the tip of my tongue. He smiled and rose his head high, awaiting my response. "I have, and I will."


	4. Chapter 4 The Conception

Chapter Four

Ever since I said those words to my Lord, things changed immediately. It felt as though I hadn't disgraced myself but more-so everybody else. Yes, I've done it already with my submission into his power, but this was something more powerful that they hadn't know about, and yet whenever I walked with my sister, whenever I went to Knockturn Alley, and whenever I attended the meetings, it felt as though everyone knew that I was to be the one behind his master plan. To carry a child into new life is one thing, but to bring it forth as a source for nothing but evil, is another. It's a thing that I knew I would end up doing myself if Rodolphus and I had recreated ourselves, and it was something I wanted to avoid all together. Yes, you are probably reading this now, thinking that I am not even Bellatrix anymore, that I care too much about things. Well, I would like to say that I do, anything as serious as this, that would involve my possible downfall in the Lord's eyes and in those of my partner's is something I seriously would take into consideration. As careless and reckless as I am, I am not completely stupid when given certain things to do. My Rodolphus never spoke one word about the mission I was to carry out, he was the same husband as usual, and that was all I needed. My sister on the other-hand was flipping out over the fact that her son was in the clutches of Voldemort and that to throw yet another innocent life into the ordeal made her wish she were muggle; so I slapped her, naturally. It was a mission that would carry more significance than the night in October when one child's parents were murdered, and one little boy would live.

Speaking of that little boy, the days grew closer, grew shorter, the arrival of Potter to face his greatest enemy was to take place. The prisoned Death Eaters were still there, giving Harry a greater advantage than we were expecting. Voldemort knew the boy was serious and wasn't going to make any effort in letting him win, he pushed us harder in our capabilities and demanded more obedience. We knew it was the end, but we weren't sure of which side. Malfoy junior was on Voldemort's Most-Likely-To-Die list, so there wasn't much hope any longer for the young Death Eater. Wasn't any to begin with really.

He called for me in the middle of the night, it was routine but it all had changed from our last meeting. Once again I had to pull myself away from my lover and bring myself down under my master's power. Once again I had to apparate into his chambers and once again I found myself sitting in his leather seats, waiting for the moment that would forever change me and quite possibly the fate of the wizarding world.

"Bellatrix," he cooed from behind me, I felt those long fingers drag through my hair, he bent forward over the head of the chair and smiled. I shuddered and felt my blood run cold. He brought me to my feet, taking my body and pressing it to his own, I felt that cold skin through his robes, his heart flutter against my own. I couldn't think of anything to say, I couldn't think of anything to do, it was much different than any other moment I found myself clutching to my Lord's breast. What could I have done without him doing it first, or drawing back in surprise? A man of such greatness in my eyes taking me over with such little effort...

...He kissed me..

Those cold lips locking to mine, that poisoned breath that caressed every shaking inch of my nerves. It became deeper and I felt myself drift closer, sliding my arms over his shoulders. I closed my eyes, his fingernails stroking the curve of my cheekbone; his tongue moistening my own. His hand traveled to my breasts, stroking over the cloth, falling downwards into my stomach, gliding over my waist. He pressed his hand softly against it, I shuddered and almost fell forward. He pulled from the kiss, looking deeply into my eyes, a curve firming in his lips.

"Contraceptive charm, Bella?" He purred and waved his finger disapprovingly. I flushed, it was no attempt at avoiding his seed, since I knew he would know, but rather my husband's.

We walked deeper into his chambers, I laid back along his bed and he followed. It was clear he had done this before, having seen his pictures decorating the walls of Slytherin house, you couldn't blame any girl for having him, or him for having any girl he wanted. His hands moved up my cloak, pulling back the brooch and laces and moving off my shoulders. His lips found my neck, and I felt that shivering cold once more, mindlessly wrapping my arms around his back once more. My eyes were closed and somehow I managed to find his mouth, feeling that venomous tongue caress mine, his fingers slid up under my shirt, nails brushing my ribs, and stroking under the rim of my bra. Voldemort's tongue removed itself from my mouth and trailed down my neck, I felt his teeth next, and my breast fall victim to his grasp. Each digit pressed in order against my nerves, pulling and pushing; between my legs I grew tense, only relieving myself by spreading my legs and letting him fall between them. He laughed in a low hiss, I only smiled and shuddered, pulling my fingers along his back and removing his cloak.

It had been a long time before we were two pale bodies laying against one another, he knew foreplay well enough I could have gotten off from that alone. Those years in Hogwarts I spent in envy against those girls who knew him like this were paid off. At least if this spawn were to change the face of the earth, the process in making it would have been worth it. I saw his shimmering red eyes, and heard his snaking hiss and the sounds of our flesh against the silk bedsheets. The darkness hid that skeleton form we both were stricken with, it wasn't visual but touch; we didn't feel like two thin skinned bodies, but rather hot flesh against hot flesh, skin against skin. He removed the final layer of cotton from around my hips and the moment he pressed his sex to mine, it felt no different than it if it were with my husband. He opened his mouth over my ear and hissed, hot breath condensing against my skin; his arousal stroking between my lips, both of us shuddered at the sensation.

The moment came when he entered me, so willingly I gave myself away to my Lord as I did years ago before I was scarred. I trembled and shook, clawing slowly into his back and bringing my chest up against his own, feeling his warmth and flesh sink into my own, being apart of my master more than I ever was. I felt him go further, pulling my flesh apart, making it accomodate his length and width with warmth and tightness. We both shivered and groaned against one another, our breath parted, fingers grasping and pulling for more support from the force of our actions. He dragged his fangs across my skin, he chuckled only slightly, whispering darkly into my ear, "_My sweet servant, you make me so proud, Bella_.. " I gasped, feeling him press further inside, grabbing onto his shoulders and holding him tightly, I nearly whimpered in response.. He chuckled again and smiled, flicking his tongue at my lips. I grabbed at his shoulders and brought myself up further against him, taking him deeper inside. My mind was a blend of so many thoughts, so many memories.. With each thrust of his hips, I grew more lost in the idea of being a mother, with the past of being the bad ass student, the career of a Death Eater, a wife, an aunt, the youngest of three...

Harder..

"Bellatrix my sweet girl I'm so proud of you, your first year at Hogwarts." My mother's voice echoed into my mind, it was lost in our cries, my flesh torn by his sharp nails an innocent wail of submission..

Faster..

"Bellatrix will you be my wife?" My Husband was down on one knee outside of Hogwarts in late June of our last year.. The high point of the affair where I would fall subject to more rapid thrusts, drawing us closer and closer to release.. We both gasped and groaned into the air, pulling the sheets around us with our desperate grasps. My Lord fucked me..

Deeper..

"Auntie Bewwa will you wead to me?" It was little Draco and how sweet he was, running towards me with his little book and green footy pajamas.. I was the sweetest person in his eyes, and how he looked up to me whenever I babysat. It was then I realized that it wouldn't be so bad, I grabbed Voldemort's shoulders and forced him onto his back, taking him by surprise and thrusting myself back against him.

His reaction was priceless but he responded and clawed into my chest, pulling at my skin, drawing small rivers of blood in my hips and thighs. My full weight was upon him, forcing him into sweet submission now, treating him as he treated his girls so long ago with little effort. He groaned in approval and lifted himself, biting into my neck, forcing my body into spasm as he joined inside. We threw our heads back into the sex scented air, groaning at the helpless hold our sex brought us in.

It ended. Our bodies were glossed in blood, sweat, spit and cum. We were both silent, and let the cold air take us back into that bedroom I entered with doubt and fear. The scent of both of us mingled and tainted the sheets, my hair was probably a greater sponge to it. It was then that I pulled myself from the soaked sheets, dressing once more, pulling myself away from my master to apparate and fall to the power of my lover. He grinned at me, taking my into his arms for one final kiss.

CRACK

The evening ended.


	5. Chapter 5 It's Time

Chapter Five

Rodolphus wrapped his arms around me the minute I fell back into our sheets. He could tell from my scent that it had been, "the night" and did only his best in order to comfort me. Gently he kissed my cheek and spooned himself against my back. My arms moved to his and held him close, I closed my eyes and sighed. The deed was done, and all I wanted to do was sleep, but my insides wouldn't allow me. I crawled out of bed, removing pieces of clothing and leaving a trail along the floor up to the bathroom. I brought my shaking tired legs into the cool dim room and climbed into the shower. My hands reached blindly in the dark, groping for the handles, then rewarding my search with a gushing splash of hot water against my face. I felt it cascade against my breasts, stomach, thighs.. it's heat stinging , yet soothing my bruises and cuts previous and new. My hands pressed against the shining black tiles, feeling cold against heat.. I didn't know what was happening, but I felt so trashy and disgraceful. I betrayed and abandoned the one I love too many times, to make it worse, it made me feel low (and that isn't easy). Rodolphus was the only man in my life that made me feel like more than just a servant to my lord, and more than just a wife and lover. And to realize I did something so deceitful and worth of condemn made me feel worse than anything, any pain, any spell, any bruise or cut, or any life sucking grasp of a dementor..

I felt arms, a chest, and lips on the back of my neck. I turned around, finding the lips I wished only to taste, feeling the slowness of passion creep over that lustful desire held for him. He pressed my back against the tile and nuzzled against my neck. His fingers tugging at my hair, stroking my flesh. He took a cloth, warming it under the spilling showerhead, then bringing it against my sex, stroking inward inside of me, erasing that venomous man from my walls. I cooed only in response of his touch, holding him closely, letting our bodies tingle with our steamed waterfall. Gently he brought my hips up against his own, stroking and cleaning any essence of evil away that may have remained. He removed the rag and replaced it with his arousal, our lips met, and soon did our organs; I felt more relief than a shower could provide. It was slow, and remained slow. Our ears to our lips, gasps, a chorus of moans, sweet, choked back sobs drowned out the pounding of the water against our bath.

" Rodolphus... " I whimpered, returning his movements only slightly. I felt tears rush from my cheeks, blaming it on the shower, but blaming myself for what I had done to him. I kissed his earlobe, grasping onto him tightly, whispering through a throat choked only by my pain..

"I'm sorry.."

I felt him shudder with the same feelings, feeling his warm tears against my cheek, his lips stroking my skin... "My Bellatrix... "

"My Rodolphus.. "

It was Christmas, Narcissa came over with Draco; the Malfoy Manor being on watch for Draco or Snape. We had a small dinner by Rodolphus' making, exchanged gifts and talk. Narcissa dragged me into the kitchen, helping me clean..in her words, in reality, she meant stand against the counter and watch me wash dishes while asking overly detailed questions about Voldemort, and you-know-what. I told her of the flashbacks I had, and how weird it was to hear our mother and my nephew as a child. And I told her of the guilt I felt, and the time spent with my true lover against the black tiles of our bathroom. We poured some wine and took the glasses out to the living room, lifting our glasses for the new year, my final drink, and the Lord's success.

The new year began and everything else had too. I was pregnant, and everything that went along with that blessing began. It was fortunate to have a husband with a vast knowledge of potions, he helped with the sicknesses and baby's growth. My health wasn't up to par when it came to incubating a child, thanks to Azkaban, so he also assisted with my health to ensure the child were to be healthy as well. I was showing, but only slight, and to keep it from the rest of the world, I wore one of Rodolphus' sweat shirts. It was a whole new year, but nothing changed, well, outside of my uterus that is. A mass break out at Azkaban occurred, sending Aurors into a frenzy. It was fortunate our home was almost in the middle of no where, and had the appearance of an abandoned rundown house, a nice little spell helped with that, so Rodolphus and I weren't in any harm. At least, for now..

Harry Potter grew closer and closer to finding his prey, and the Lord Voldemort was boosting moral and sending them into back-breaking assignments just so they were ready for a little sixteen year old twit. It was one day that Rodolphus and I were browsing shops, that we heard his familiar little voice accompanied by his two little friends, whispering, shouting, everything incoherent, but we knew that the time was short. I was fortunately back into the game, I knew he wouldn't leave me to suffer this horrendous thing without any work. I just hoped that once I turned into a watermelon, that I wouldn't be completely unable to work. He was going to make sure I was at his side during the fight though, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Meetings were held almost frequently now, the Dark Lord grew anxious and impatient. It was hard to tell, but you could somewhat see that he was growing sick from waiting for this little brat to fight him. He did not lose his cool, he remained the suave man I always knew him as, but when his likeness is growing inside of you, it isn't hard to notice something was wrong. After countless arguments over my health, Rodolphus gave up in trying to keep me away from my work. I was already three months, and the child was pretty much developed, it just needed to grow. Any auror would have taken a clear shot as not to completely kill me, but in this case, anything could have been done to kill me. I was already protecting my child, my guard was half down for myself. As far as I was concerned the only self was this child and I wasn't going to put my health at risk sitting around making myself ill, that would have done even more damage than going out and being active. Fuck, the baby is wrapped up under three layers of skin and a warm surrounding of organs and tissue. It was fine, I didn't need any discouragement.

But I was worried..

One night I found myself trapped in a room of black, red was gliding around me like silky scarves being carried away in the wind. It was incredibly cold, dark, lonely. I heard only a heart beat echoing from every direction, and no matter where I turned I would only wander into more of the blackened abyss. A calm slush of water gliding back and forth behind my ears blocked out any real distinguishable voices, but I heard them. Then one moment and I'm pushed into a piercing light and I couldn't tell if I was up or down, I couldn't find anything that would let me tell all reality apart. I was floating in endless white. Then I fell. I plummeted through whatever I was in at such a magnificent speed. I fell onto a giant snake and saw it wrap itself around my legs and arms. It's tail constricted my wrists and pulled me back and another rose and grabbed my ankles and held them apart, a massive clawed skeletal hand grabbed inside of me, almost wrapping its bony fingers around my torso from the inside and pulled with such a force. I screamed as I felt the ripping and dismembering of tissue and organ, feeling blood rush from between my legs, yet saw nothing in his hand nor blood flowing from his fingers. A baby wailing. I looked around frantically thinking that I had already given birth, but it just screamed and wailed. My voice was being called, the baby was screaming, the heart was pumping faster and faster as the snakes hissed and slithered themselves along my body, coating their scales in my cold sweat. I wouldn't move, I couldn't break free.

And then I woke up screaming in the middle of the night, grabbing onto my stomach and flying upward in bed. The wetness I felt from between my legs was my water breaking, nine months passed so quickly, it was as though I were a character in a story, I couldn't believe it until this very moment. Rodolphus pulled me from the bed, wrapping his arms around me. We ran outside and summoned a cab to take us to my sister's where I was to give birth with her midwife professional. Hospitals knew I was a common criminal, since their patients always told stories about what I did them, it was only safer to be with my sister. Apparating wasn't a good idea either, try giving birth while traveling at a ridiculous speed. Narcissa swept through the hallway with her gown and hair flying behind her, the doors pulled open and she assisted me and Rodolphus inside, throwing a pocket of change at the cabbie. This was it.


	6. Chapter 6 Cassandra

Chapter Six

I'm not going to go into any detail about the birth, let's just say I'm never doing that ever, ever again. And if the Dark Lord gets it in his sunken head that he wants another, I'll throw myself off a bridge. I don't remember ever feeling such a pain as my fucking cunt being ripped apart by this massive little body. I wasn't sure if Rodolphus was crying cause he was so happy or because his sacred alter was being demolished. He held my hand, until his turned blue. I gnawed on a leather strap, until it split in two. It ended, thank merlin. And the baby was in almost perfect condition. I say almost perfect because you can't expect something to come out of _me_ and be completely normal. The baby is a girl, and I named her Cassandra. It was always a name I favored. If you're wondering about me pushing her into the Dark Arts and making her become a Death Eater, I won't. Hah, you think I'm stupid now, don't ya? Well listen to this one, if I kept pushing her and pushing her, she wouldn't want to do it. However, if she were exposed to it gradually just by how Rodolphus and I raise her, she may take an interest in it all on her own. That way I wouldn't feel as exhausted if she didn't want to fall into that magic like I did, if I had pushed her.

We stayed at Narcissa's for a week or two, I was finally learning how to breast feed without assuming the child could just hold on by herself. And Rodolphus was learning how to change diapers without puking. We weren't the best parents at first, but no one is.. at least I hope. Cassandra, by the way, had dark hair and deep blue eyes. Her grip was strong. And she was very smart.. Obviously she couldn't talk, but if you spoke to her, she would stop squirming and waving her little arms and focus her eyes on you. She'd _listen_. There was something about her though, it wasn't bad, but it wasn't good. There was just something..

I was to take her to Voldemort a while after getting home. I wouldn't dare give him the title of father. Sperm doner was more like it. If he wanted this child so bad he would have taken more care of it that Rodolphus, Cissa and I would have combined. After all, it was supposed to be his next reign into the new generation. Cissa gave me some of Draco's baby suits, they were unisex designed, and were a little big on her, but she looked adorable nonetheless.

I entered his chambers once Cassandra and I were ready. It was well past midnight, and I tried desperately to get her to sleep, but she was alert and her little eyes scanned every crack in the wall it seemed. Once I stepped in, Voldemort rose from his desk, stroking Nagini who laid on his desk, his own baby. It must have made her terribly jealous that he wanted another baby besides her. He came towards me, ushering me to my chair, and before I could sit he snatched Cassandra from my arms and held her little body over his head. His tongue flickered out as he hissed, bringing her back down and grinning widely.

"Bellatrix, what a precious little evil you've brought to me this evening.. " He cooed and stroked her plump, rosy cheek. She whimpered and grabbed his finger, squeezing it until he had to pry away. "Hmph. She's got quite the grip, I hope that can be used for strangling.. "

His heir changed suddenly. His brow furrowed, and he stroked the girl once more, narrowing his eyes and turning towards me. I immediately took her from his arms, stroking her brow and pressing her close to my breast. I couldn't tell what was wrong, but I didn't like it. He sat down and pressed his palms on the table, looking as though he had to calm himself. Nagini slithered around his arms and took her normal spot around his shoulders. " What's its name?"

"_Her_ name is Cassandra. And I'm keeping Lestrange as her last name." He hissed.

"Fine. Let it be seen that she is sorted into Slytherin eleven years from now and .."

"If there even is a Hogwarts for her to be sorted into."

He glared slightly. "Fine. Be sure that she is treated like a pureblood then." I rose from my chair, nuzzling Cassandra's little mop of hair on her head. He moved the door open for me. I was going to leave until I heard him clear his throat, and Nagini let out a low hiss, I turned. The baby whimpered and closed her eyes. "Also.. tell Rodolphus he should be proud and fortunate to help raise her.. " I left, the door closed. "...For now."

The next few weeks were some of the most difficult in the world. Rodolphus had to work to bring in money for our little girl, and Narcissa and I fought over our different methods in child raising. She wanted to smother and smother little, "Cassie", it's what she called her. And I wanted to let Cassandra to grow up not to be such a spoiled little git like her cousin. I'm all for giving a child affection when they're crying, but Cissa on the other hand was a total wreck, and would pick her up if the little girl's pacifier fell out. I couldn't take missions because every second was about the baby. Cissa would complain about there not being enough stuffed animals, so she summoned a house elf to come over with a massive bag that crashed into a wave of plush and bunnies across my floor. Cassandra laughed when they all fell, and when Cissa gave her one, she gnawed on the ears and tried to pull out the eyes. My little terror.

As she grew, her magical capabilities grew. When her bottle of milk hovered from the kitchen and to her playpen, and when she grabbed hold of my wand and knocked over a few pictures and plants, I knew she was strong. It almost worried me, she was the daughter of the Dark Lord. At least I thought she was, his reaction towards her was something I hadn't expected. She didn't respond very well to him either.

Nights fell. It was Rodolphus' time to wake up to a familiar call. Cassandra slept soundly, but when she heard him stirring to get up, she began to fuss. He went over and picked her up, kissing her cheek. "Aw, what's wrong little Cassandra? I'll be right back." I woke up and looked over, looking at our clock and going back to him. He nuzzled Cassandra and brought her over to bed. "She's fussy, Bella." I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"So's our boss. Do you have to go? It's your first night of sleep in days.." I tried taking the baby but she wouldn't budge, and just kept a firm grasp on Rodolphus.

He frowned and nodded, kissing Cassandra's head and finally prying her tiny hands off his shirt. "Don't worry Cassie, I'll be back soon." She burst into tears, it would take me hours for her to get settled again. He kissed me good-bye and apparated from the bedroom. Cassandra's cries grew louder and almost shriek-like. I paced the room to help her calm.

Rodolphus wasn't home when I woke. I assumed he went to work already and so went about my business throughout the day, Narcissa came over again. I was a wreck over Cassandra today. She refused to eat, and looked drained and miserable. She wouldn't cry and she wasn't alert.. Cissa suggested lack of sleep.. It made sense, she was up all night crying, felt like I was too. Hours passed, Rodolphus wasn't home. But I felt my arm burning, and I couldn't stay around any longer. Cissa agreed to stay behind and watch my girl, and I vanished.

We were crowded around the usual table, everyone was there, except for Rodolphus. The Dark Lord presented himself, not even waiting for Pettigrew to introduce him, not waiting for us to stand and bow our heads. He sighed and leaned against his table, looking at his followers, then towards me, and back towards everyone else. "My Death Eaters.. There has been a loss in our splendid little family..."

My heart sank..

"Rodolphus Lestrange, the other half of a great team and companionship with his wife.. Has been killed. He went to perform his duty, but he didn't know that an auror lived in that home. He will be missed greatly. Let it be that our power grow stronger against their own, we cannot lose any more associates before that child arrives. You are dismissed. That is all." He swooped from his table.

As stubborn as I am, I was not going to take that as an answer. I rose from my seat and followed him into his chambers. I tried to keep my voice at it's normal tone, I couldn't lose control. Not infront of him. "What happened?"

"I told you, Bellatrix.. " He stroked Nagini as she slithered past, turning around towards me.

"Fuck you, told me. That was bullshit. Rodolphus is wiser than to break into the house of an auror! Tell me what happened!"

"That's all, Bella."

"I'll tell you when it's all. God damnit!" I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around. " TELL ME! " He glared, back-handing my once more. I fell against a wall and stared at him.

"You want to know Bellatrix? Fine. I warned you. I told you that if you did anything to fuck up my plans, you'd regret it."

"Fuck up your plans...but... "

"Your daughter is not _my_ child you stupid servant. WHAT DID YOU DO? DID YOU TAKE SOME KIND OF MUGGLE MEDICINE TO GET RID OF MY SEED? You ruined it. He's the father, damn you! You ruined my plans you unworthy servant!" He hit me again. Tears fell from my cheeks this time.

"So you kill my husband? You kill my partner and lover! HOW COULD YOU!" I wouldn't stand for it. It was one thing to be struck but never do you take the thing that matters to me most in my life. I leapt forward, taking him down onto his back and removing my wand, he pulled it from his face and grabbed my neck, throwing me to the floor and holding tightly.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way you bitch. I'll kill you as I killed your husband. You ruined my plans. I wanted a child of _my own_ to carry on _my_ name, to carry on _my_ power and _my_ dreams! " I gasped and choked for air, reaching at him and pushing him off. He climbed from the floor and fixed his robe. "You better watch yourself now, Bellatrix. This isn't over. Get out of my sight you disgrace." He slammed the door of his chamber.

I rose from what would have been my grave and had to fall against a wall to catch my breath. "You're the disgrace! You claim everything to be pure when you're a filthy muggle-born yourself! How could you? ...How.. could ..you.. " I grabbed my robes and wrapped them around myself, walking until it was clear to apparate. When I returned home, I fell out on my bed and sobbed just as Cassandra did for her father the night before..


	7. Chapter 7 Rodolphus

Chapter Seven

Late evening, I felt that stinging pain trace itself along the pattern tattooed on my forearm. If you can imagine someone taking a red-hot needle and dragging it deep into your flesh, you can see why it would be something to wake me up. Little Cassandra woke, watching me through the bars of her cradle. As I began dressing, my partner watched too, frowning as the baby began to fuss. I walked over, picking her up under her little arms and hugging her. "Aw, what's wrong little Cassandra? I'll be back. Bellatrix woke, looking up at the clock and looking back at me. "She's fussy, Bella." She rolled her eyes and sat up.

"So's our boss. Do you have to go? It's your first night of sleep in days.." She tried taking the baby but she wouldn't budge, and just kept a firm grasp on me.

I frowned and nodded, kissing Cassandra's head and finally prying her tiny hands off my shirt. "Don't worry Cassie, I'll be back soon." She burst into tears, it would take Bella hours for her to get settled again. I kissed her good-bye and apparated from the bedroom. Cassandra's cries grew softer and softer as I faded away from her voice. It made me wonder why she was so worried and afraid.

I apparated into my boss's chambers, he stood waiting for me. I removed my hood and pulled my hair away from my eyes. "Rodolphus, good. You have an assignment for me. He poses a great threat to our mission, and could very possibly harm the new little evil. Take him out." He gave me the address and sent me away.

I apparated to the street, pulling my hood over my head and keeping hidden out of view. A couple walked past, holding each other and laughing, I looked at a picture attached to my given address, fortunately for the couple they weren't my targets. I hated working by myself, Bellatrix would create a diversion by the murder of her victim, and could quickly get rid of any auror in the area, letting me do my half of the job. The night was still young, it made me almost nervous to perform such a task alone. Above me was a window, so I crawled inside. I picked up some mail that was on a table, reading the addressed envelope, smiling as it was the right home. But something wasn't right..

The person was a wizard, I wouldn't doubt that. There was just something different.. I heard footsteps from above, it wouldn't be easy if they were awake. Slowly I crept upstairs, keeping my breath low by biting into my hood and breathing into it. I pressed against the door to a potential bedroom, grasping the doorknob and slowly twisting it, bringing myself inward against the door. Just as I walked in, a streak flew by my face. "Leave you filthy death eater, if you know what's good for you!" I glared, grabbing my wand and firing back. I missed. "HAH. It'll be your death, scum!" I dove into the room, grabbing the guy and throwing him to the ground. He forced himself away, I fired too fast. He went down..

But I wasn't the only witness..

Another auror was directly across, and she saw the whole thing from her window. I hated aurors. She glared at me, firing a shot through her window, I only fell to make her think she had me. I wasn't hit, but I had to leave. I removed my robe and wrapped it on my victim, quickly writing a false letter in the auror's name. The woman burst through the door, screaming for her back up. I quickly changed the appearance of the deceased auror, making him look less familiar, then quickly vanished from the scene.

What the hell was the Dark Lord thinking? This was a death mission! The area had been surrounded with aurors! Bellatrix's child needed me, and yet he tried to take it all away from me! There wasn't just any old reason, I was loyal.. I was up there with my wife. I ran off to my brother's house, lately he's been on low watch, it was safe there. I couldn't have gone back home, if that auror got a hold of my face, she would have immediately went to my wife. If I were there, we'd both be in danger and quite possibly Cassandra too. Rabastan took me in. Letters couldn't have been given out now, interceptions after a murder are very common. I laid low for a few days, not knowing what would happen the very next night.

Rabastan came back after he returned from the Dark Lord. It made me wonder why I wasn't called. "You'll never believe it."

"What? Has Potter been killed?"

"Jeez, I wish. Nah, you'll never guess it."

"Just tell me, I don't feel like guessing!"

"Alright, alright. You're dead." He sat down, not bothering to take off his robe, lighting a cigarette and sighing. "Yeah, apparently you were shot in your mission. Found in the home of an auror,..blahblahblah.. Bellatrix looks like a mess, by the way."

"Well I have to go to her! She's probably so lost now!"

"No, no no.. Everyone thinks you're dead. You can't just wander the streets."

"And Bella can't think I'm dead!"

"Stay another night."

"Fine."

I stayed put. But, I was dead? The Dark Lord was quite quick to report, he knew I would die. ...He set me up. He wanted me to die. But why? I couldn't think of any possible reason. Poor Bellatrix. She would be torn by this. I knew I had to go home soon. Late that night I stared out of the window, trying to restrain the control not to burst out of the door and throttle the man I called my master. The next night, I set out to return home. It would have to be late, I was dead after all. I couldn't apparate, the cracking sound would have been too much to follow since the murder. It was a long walk, and the clouds dumped rain all over me and the earth. It was hours before I saw the one lone light shining from my home. I ran. The mud splashed up around my pant legs, feeling my hair fly behind my ears and the wind rip at my eyes and ears. I stumbled onto the porch, grabbing the door, throwing myself inside. Bellatrix fired from upstairs, running down screaming threateningly. I shielded her attack, looking up at her from the floor. The wind blew inside, lifting back her night gown and her hair, rain falling harder to the ground and on the roof of the porch. She was in shock. I picked myself from the floor, both of us meeting in embrace, pulling at each other as though it were our last minutes together. We didn't release each other, and she pulled me from my wet clothes and laid us in front of a fire, holding me, holding her.


	8. Chapter 8 Notes

Chapter Eight

I was a widowed mother with a commitment to a man who I followed in everyone of his footsteps. Now, all I wanted to do was avenge my husband's unjustified death. Voldemort has killed before, within our ranks, but they were deaths by betrayers and rats. The night after I sobbed a million tears for the father of my new daughter, I sat up trying to think of ways to remove my dark mark. Each idea would be too painful, and would be too obvious. Besides, Cassandra knocked me out of my thoughts, I suppose she was more important now than revenge upon my former boss. Yes. Former. He betrayed my trust. Went back on his word. You may be thinking to yourself, he is the Dark Lord; I say this, fuck you. Rodolphus was just as loyal as I was, and Voldemort guaranteed our safety as long as we were loyal and did everything we asked of him. If anything, you can blame Voldemort for removing my contraceptive charm that night. Cassandra pulled her fingers through my hair, I could tell she was at a loss without her father. I went downstairs and sat on the couch, giving her a pacifier and letting her suck.

And of course, I had to do anything to protect the welfare of my child.

Until one night...

When the rain was pouring down on the earth and my home like the old Wizards and Witches were sobbing their tears for wrongs in the world. It was the middle of the night when I heard the clomping footsteps of mud-caked boots make their way up the stairs of my porch. A fist pounding on the door, shoulder next, and the loud smash that followed once the successor forced the door from its locked wall. I came downstairs, ready to kill. But through the mud covered pants, rain soaked shirt, and hair messed over a pale, white face with familiar sunken features, I knew. I knew my Rodolphus had come back, but I was too afraid to move. I couldn't believe what I had seen right before my very eyes, the days I spent in pain made me angry. He knew he was alive, why couldn't he have come home sooner? But I was too amazed to be angry at him, I couldn't hurt him after what he went through. We took each other in embrace and I warmed him by the fire.

"He wanted to kill you because the daughter we had, isn't his. It's ours." I said while moving around in the kitchen. Cassandra was being fed by her daddy in her wooden high chair, passed down in the Black family for years. Rodolphus was just getting over a cold, and I forbade him from seeing our baby until he was better. Now he was going to keep her away from me. While he was sick I had no intention of making it worse by discussing the plans of our disgusting, selfish master. Cassandra babbled and grinned, trying to outsmart Rodolphus into giving her more than she needed.

"I had no idea the man was an auror. When I saw that woman from the window, I recognized her, and once I looked at him, I knew I was in danger. Did he really want me dead?" He saw through Cassie's endearing little smile and cleaned her face, lifting her and carrying her around.

"When he first posed the question to me, he told me if I took something from him, he'd do the same to me. He's ruthless."

"So, what do we do now? Go help Potter in his personal vendetta?"

"Like I'll help another half-blood do their dirty work." I grimaced and added a drop of scotch in my coffee. "Besides. He wouldn't listen to me. I killed his precious god-father." I had to laugh, I'm glad I finished off Sirius, worthless blood traitor.

"He hasn't seen me before. And we're wizards, you don't have to look like you."

"Ick, if you're suggesting Polyjuice Potion to turn into one of his little friends."

"You would look cute with bushy hair!"

"I wonder how you would look with no hair."

"...Okay. New plan."

We sat down in the living room, coming up with ways to work against the Dark Lord. We weren't going to hands-on help Harry, but lead him to the Lord, and let fate take its course.

"Harry, we've been walking for hours.." Ron whined from his locks of red hair scattered about his face. Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved him aside, walking forward to Harry. "Harry, come on. We don't have that much money left! We're far from Gringotts.. We're going to be out on the street if we don't stop now. "

"Damnit, Hermione. I'm not giving up now. We're too close." Harry said through gritted teeth. A glint of determination and craze in his eyes.

"We've been traveling since the end of our sixth year! If there were really a sign of Voldemort we would have gotten by now! We would have finished by now! I want to go home! I want to go back to Hogwarts! I want things to be normal!" Hermione whined and held onto Ron. Ron glared towards Harry.

"You're losing it, mate. You need to rest! We need to stop! "

Harry sighed, falling back against a wall in the empty street he and his friends walked. A large raven swooped down, releasing a scroll from its talons, letting it drop into Harry's lap, releasing a loud caw. He fell out of his daze and picked up the scroll removing its ribbon and opening it:

"_Harry Potter._

_Your quest is long. Your friends may lose hope. If you drive forward into_

_this blind task, you will lose your mind as well. To find what you _

_wish, you will have to go by our instruction. _

_Either you trust us, or lose your mind and quite possibly your life. _

_You know where to go._

_It has been in your dreams. It has been in your nightmares. _

_Until that night, you haven't seen him in 13 years in such a form. _

_Go. _

_- R.B.L"_

"Who was it from?" Hermione leaned over and took the letter from him.

"R.B.L. Whoever that is." Harry stood up, pulling his fingers through his messy hair.

"A place in your nightmares? ...13 Years.. "

"They're talking about the graveyard. In my fourth year. When that portkey took me to the graveyard! We have to go!"

"Harry, you're mad!" Ron broke out. " You don't know who that is! It could be a trap. The only ones who know we're going are my parents! "

"And the Dark Lord..." Hermione replied softly. "You know he knows. He's just waiting."

"Well, Voldemort wouldn't write a letter to me helping me get to him. He wants me to suffer. He's probably waiting for me to give up. I'm going to that graveyard. " Harry pocketed the letter.

"Do you even know where it is?" Hermione caught up with Harry as he began to walk away. Ron slowly followed after.

"It isn't hard to find a graveyard with a tombstone marked RIDDLE three times on it. And an Angel of Death towering above it. Come on." Harry pressed forward, his friends followed after.


	9. Chapter 9 Port Key

Chapter Nine

AUROR DEATH SHOCKS QUIET SUBURB. HAS HE-WHO-MUStN'T-BE-NAMED RISEN AGAIN?

The body of well known auror Marlies Charadon found dead in own home. Witnesses report of a second person at the scene. The home shows signs of a struggle and fight, the murderer still on the loose. Could this be a sign of He-Who-Musn't-Be-Name? Death Eater attacks have been little in our days, with much surprise after the death of one Albus Dumbledore. Wizards and Witches agree that He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named could be a greater threat now than ever again.

Read the front page of the Daily Prophet a wandering wizard held in his hands. Harry had dragged him and his friends throughout the streets of London, up and down, he know how to get to the cemetary, but the only way he got there was through a portkey. They were expensive to have made, and to buy, and it would be complicated enough to have one made for the particular cemetery in which Voldemort resided. "Harry I'm sick of you dragging us around throughout England! Let's just give up, we'll never find him!" Is all the Boy-Who-Lived heard, but his determination was too strong to even acknowledge their anguish. He was ignoring his own needs. His hair was a mess, he was dirty, grimy, and thinner. The power to avenge every death of everyone close to him showed through madness.

One night, a familiar raven swooped down and dropped another piece of parchment into Harry's lap, frantically he grabbed it, letting the bird fly away as he read. "...R.B.L." He jumped from the wall, shaking Hermione and Ron awake. "Guys! R.B.L wrote again! They have a port key! We can finally get there!"

"...Harry, please.. this is madness.. go back to sleep." Ron grumbled, pulling his coat closer to him.

"For a change, Ron is right. Harry, please go to sleep.." Hermione whimpered from underneath her blanket.

"I'm not going back to sleep! And I'm certainly not going to let this slip through my fingers. We're too close! Please, just come with me! If it is all a prank to kill me, I certainly can't be there by myself.." Hermione kicked the blanket off herself, rolling it up under her arm, and grabbing Ron from the ground.

"Fine. We'll go with you. I don't know why, seeing as by this point we couldn't care less if you had perished under your own stupidity!"

Harry ignored her. He was too wrapped up in his excitement.

The trio walked into the Leaky Cauldron, sitting at a table in the back of the second floor, they managed to buy themselves a little tea and bread, Ron and Hermione ate savoringly, Harry drummed his fingertips on the wooden table, staring over the banister at the front door. Rodolphus and I moved in, coming from under the stairwell at our table, moving upstairs swiftly and quietly under our dark robes, our hoods over our heads such as mourning veils. We sat back, waiting for one of them to notice us. "Bloody hell!" The red haired boy shouted, he appeared more awake afterwards. Harry turned, staring towards Rodolphus and I.

"We know your mission, Harry Potter." Rodolphus spoke. It was wise, Harry already knew my own voice. "It's hard enough as it is to carry such a strong passion to kill. We wish to aide you."

"Who are you?" He spoke, his drumming fingers settled, pulling up at his cup of tea.

"It doesn't matter." Hermione watched us carefully, almost disgusted me to be so close to a mudblood without the ability to kill her.

"Why should we trust you?" She spoke up. "You write to us with all of this information and cannot provide a name. You call us here in the middle of the night. You even arrive in black robes like a couple of Death Eaters. Why can't you just reveal yourselves?"

"Because. Our letters could have been intercepted, and we would have been in danger, especially if they were in the wrong hands. And our identities for the same reason, we would be in grave danger. Just trust us, who else do you have to help you?"

"Hermione, he's right. We haven't anyone else to go to. And Dumbledore can't help us now... or Sirius. I would love to throttel that bitch for his death...If she were here..." Harry growled and pulled apart his bread. I sneered from under my hood, feeling Rodolphus' hand take mine, pulling it away from my wand.

"Well she's not here, and that isn't the given situation." Rodolphus pulled a round object from under his robe, laying it on the table and removing the wrapping from around it. "It is set to go for where you wish. It's not active right now, to battle the Dark Lord, you need rest. When you need it, just tap your wand on it, and it'll be activated. It won't be set back, and if you aren't careful, you could lose your chance at ever seeing him for the last time. Also..." He laid out a small bag of coins, which caused my stomach to turn, rolling my eyes. "Use this for the night. Rent a room, buy a meal, you need all the strength you can get." Rodolphus stood, I followed, trying hard not to take the gold from the table.

"That's all? You aren't going to help us fight him?" Harry spoke.

"It isn't our war. Good luck to you." Rodolphus and I went into our room, shutting the door quietly behind us.

"Good luck? And did you really have to give them the money? Cassandra could have used that. " I threw my coat over the bed post, walking over to the cradle and picking up Cassandra. She was sound asleep, sucking on her pacifier, but I couldn't resist her warm little body.

"Greedy, aren't we?" Rodolphus came over, stroking Cassandra's head, kissing my cheek. "Think we've done enough?"

"Please, we did enough by sparing the bushy mudblood's life. I don't know how much more of this I'll be able to stand. "

"Then, all we have to do is wait."


	10. Chapter 10 Betrayal

Chapter 10

Danger.

It's never new, but this time, it was. Working against The Dark Lord is something not many Death Eaters get away with, Rodolphus and I were surprised we weren't found out and strung up by our long dark hair. My main concern was with Cassandra and how she may be treated if we were caught. If she would be killed, or if the Dark Lord would raise her as his own and train her just as he did me. Things change when you have a child, everything becomes about them. So for once in my life I was second guessing my motives in action, and was close to calling it quits, fleeing the country, and letting Harry and Voldemort battle for themselves.

But what kind of example would that leave for my daughter? To show her that her mother is a coward for leaving something she contributed to and letting it become such a giant mess?

We weren't sure if Harry and his friends chose to use the portkey, but we knew he would, not without a standing argument from his bushy haired girlfriend and freckle faced coward.

Later that night, we were called into another meeting. Perhaps the last meeting. Voldemort strode into the room, not bothering to wait for our respectful stance or bowed heads or for Pettigrew's cowardly opening. He hissed behind that hood of his, his pale face streaked with sweat, eyes narrowed into the slits that matched his nostrils. "So this is where we stand." He began, pulling at the ends of his robes, trying to contain himself. "We work for years on a perfect mission, on a perfect plan. All of my servants start out as passionately devoted into their work, what is that, a DISGUISE? Your devotion is the only way to blind me to let you in so you can turn everything upside down!" His fist slammed on the desk, but we stood still and quiet.  
"Don't pretend you do not know who you are. There are two traitors in this room right now. I plan on finishing them just like I finished every last unworthy Death Eater who dare cross my boundaries and try to pull the hood over my eyes! Right now, we're in danger, curtesy of those two who stand next to your loyally folded hands and drawn hoods. Blame whoever you please, I'll handle them better than any of you could ever manage. I was given a message late a few nights back of those two in the Leaky Cauldron. Those two met up with none other than Harry Potter and gave him a PORTKEY! In which to find my home to finish me off! "

The Death Eaters who surrounded that table every night since the first hissed under their hoods. Rodolphus and I remained quiet, we tried not to draw attention to one another, and we hoped no one knew. No one knew, with the exclusion of Rabastan, that Rodolphus was alive, and Rodolphus' place next to me was the assumption of a new recruit.

"If you two thought you could get away with your betrayal, you have something else coming. In the meantime. My followers, my still devoted servants, those who will not turn to the otherside to clear some subconscious guilt you have, it is time. None of you will go home from this meeting spot, you will go down into the basement and prepare. BUT DO NOT TAKE THEIR SIZE FOR GRANTED! Harry will arrive with others, we cannot take any of this lightly. They're small, and I hate to admit it, but they're strong. " His gleaming eyes traced the room, he was nervous. I could tell. You would be nervous too if everything you worked for was about to be lost by the doing of a friend's betrayal and a seventeen year old boy.

We cleared out, I held onto Rodolphus' hand the whole time, our palms were wet and clammy, we knew of what was to happen, quite possibly it would have been our end too. We felt the Dark Lord's eyes on our backs, we knew he was watching. We knew that the Dark Lord knew Rodolphus was alive, and standing by my side. We knew that it was over.

At home, Rodolphus held onto Cassandra while he paced the living room. I sat back with a scotch spiked coffee and parchment prepared on the table infront of me. "What can we do now? We were seen exchanging that portkey, our letters could be intercepted at any time now." I chewed on my fingernail, sipping the warmth in my hand, watching the fire dance in a shadow against the paper and shined table. "Do you think he knows?"

"Damnit Rodolphus, of course he knows. You didn't feel those eyes piercing into the back of your head? He's going to do something, I know it. I stood up, grabbing Cassandra from him, she struggled and whined. She was a little bigger, able to walk and grab and eat. Children grow too fast. She pulled at my hair and wiggled her feet. I set her down and let her run over to the corner where her toys sat. Rodolphus sat next to me, looking outside then looking at the parchment. "You don't think he'd hurt Cassandra, do you?" He shook his head, holding me close, watching Cassandra play.

We held each other in the morning, only wondering what to do next in our mistake of helping Harry. Could we have put even our comrades. ourselves in danger? We looked over at our clock, it was odd to not hear Cassandra's morning screech to alert us of a fresh, warm diaper. Rodolphus got up, walking over to her room, running back and shaking me awake. "Bellatrix! Bellatrix! Cassandra is gone! He took her! He took our little girl!" I shot out of bed, running to her crib, seeing it torn up from it's blankets and toys from Rodolphus' scramble to find her. The only tell tale sign of him taking her was the small morsmordre like snake that slithered around the bars of the crib before vanishing. We weren't sure if she was dead, or alive. We knew one thing.

We had enough.


	11. Chapter 11 Conflict

Chapter 11

The war was to begin. Rodolphus and I dressed and grabbed our things, including our wands. We contacted Cissa to let her know of her niece's disappearance and to keep an eye out for anything. Also, that we were going to find her, and she was to prepare for a possible tragedy. We didn't want to leave so quickly, we went back to the Leaky Cauldron, asking about the children who stayed there only nights ago. They never checked out, but they were gone. The portkey was used. It was about time too. We had to leave that night.

"Ouch, Ronald you're stepping on my stomach!" Hermione whined. The trio had landed in the cemetery which Harry visited years back. They stood and dusted themselves off, looking around the dreary, wet home for the forgotten relatives of past lives. Harry couldn't have imagined his part in defeating Voldemort was to be so easy. Two mysterious figures writing and appearing incognito, giving him hints and a portkey, a room to stay at night. It was all too easy. The idea of him defeating Voldemort would be much harder, could he do it with only himself and his two friends? "Harry..." Hermione spoke softly, watching the crows fly from tombstones. The trio walked forward, Harry didn't bother to stop at the grave of his enemy's parents, but his friends did, only to realize that Harry didn't care about the loss Voldemort went through.

He stood outside of the seemingly abandoned home, screaming through the roar of thunder that deafened Hermione and Ron. "COME OUT AND FACE ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS AND YOU'RE A NO SHOW!" Hermione ran over to Harry and pulled him back. "Harry you're mad!" "Let go of me!" He struggled and shouted, throwing himself from Hermione's grasp and grabbing his wand. "YOU'RE SOME GREAT WIZARD! Can't even stand up against a CHILD! LIKE SO MANY YEARS AGO!"

"Harry stop it you're going to get us all killed!" Hermione pleaded. "It's bad enough you had to drag us here, why can't you just keep your mouth shut!" Harry didn't care, he grabbed a rock and hurled it at the house, it only smashed through a window and rolled on the floor. Nothing happened after that. "Harry, let's just go hide and rest up for energy. We're here, that's all that matters. " She grabbed Harry's arm, leading him away from the house, resting behind a grave, Ron was all ready there. He looked a ghastly white, shivering in his clothes.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Hermione asked, Harry didn't care, he would have rather gone into the home to throttle that wizard who call himself greater than the late Dumbledore. Ron looked at Hermione, he looked as though he were to puke up more slugs like in his second year. "Ron, answer me."

"...While you were with.. Harry.. I..I saw him." He spoke slowly and brokenly. "He strode towards me, he was going to kill me Hermione! "

"Ron, I hope you aren't lying to us. If he were going to kill you, why would he have just vanished?"

"Because he saw you turn around with Harry! He didn't want to be seen just yet. He wants to play with us, we have no time to rest." Ron held himself, stroking his wand. "It's come down to this. We're going to die like we're pawns in a Wizard's Chest game. This is it."

"Voldemort is out here?" Harry perked up, not caring that his friend was almost killed. He almost shot to his feet, but Hermione held him down. "Damnit Hermione!"

"Stop being such a hard head and listen to your friends! Voldemort is going to play with us, he wants you to run out there for him! Harry struggled against Hermione, knowing it was true but not caring.

"And what if Voldemort knows that we know he's playing with us and expects us to purposely stay in one spot?" Harry stared at Hermione, she stared back, having not expected that, almost preparing to move out into the open.

"That's a very good assumption, Harry." Rodolphus spoke up, standing behind the tombstone with me at his side. We were in our cloaks, to play the role of mystery again for the three of them. "But the Dark Lord wouldn't think like that. We need to prepare fast though." Rodolphus and I sat down with the three of them, I of course stayed the farthest from them, keeping a look out.

"Do we ever find out who you two are?" Hermione asked, trying to calm Ron down.

"I'm afraid that if we were to tell you, you wouldn't follow our advise, and wouldn't trust us as far as you have already had. It doesn't matter. After tonight, who knows what will happen with us. As far as your friend goes.." Rodolphus gestured to Ron. " I'd keep him out of battle, if he were to get so easily rattled like this."

Suddenly, Death Eaters swarmed out of the building, a mess of black cloaks and wands. "Where's the boy!" Lucius bellowed. Harry looked up, looking around and grabbing his wand. "And where's the one who threw the rock that hit my head?" Another Death Eater shouted. Voldemort joined their group, standing infront of their crescent shape. "IT'S TIME! And the boy is with us...Harry Potter, come on out! It's time for your show, give us your final performance!" Harry looked at me and Rodolphus, grabbing his wand, standing slowly and approaching his stage.

"Oh no.. We should go help him." Hermione almost stood, I grabbed her and held her down. "Don't go out there just yet." Hermione looked puzzled, I didn't realize it, but I spoke, Rodolphus nudged me. "She's right, just don't go out there."

"...Who are you? I've heard that voice before?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Apparently we aren't alone. Harry's brought himself some cast members!" Voldemort spread his arm out, bringing it through the air in a grand gesture. "Say hello to Hermione Granger!" And his wand flicked, Hermione screamed and felt her body curl up, arching and standing out of her control. She walked forward, standing next to Harry, falling to her knees as Voldemort released the spell. "And what would be a show without, Ronald Weasley!" He did the same to Ron, he screamed, but he wouldn't budge, until the spell was more unbearable than designed and he followed in his friends' footsteps. "Ah yes, three cast members and such a large audience for them to perform for."

"You treat this like a game!" Harry shouted.

"No! Not a game! A theatrical performance, young Potter. One that will kill, might I add." He curled those lips that I once kissed and wrapped his smooth fingers along his wand. I couldn't take it any longer. I hated how smooth he was and how elegantly he spoke his words of death. He took my daughter and caused more pain than any dementor in Azkaban could ever do. I stood, Rodolphus held me back but I fought forward and went up behind the three children.

"Oh, what's this? A secret cast member? Too bad we all know who she is. Ladies and Gentlemen of my special audience, allow me to introduce, BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!" He struck me, I fell forward and dropped my hood, holding onto my stomach, the trio looked at me.

"You! You killed my god father and all this time I've been taking help from you!" Harry glared, turning his wand on me.

"Only because the Dark Lord tried to kill my husband, and now I'm here because he has my daughter! Where the hell is she you psycho path?" I rose, grabbing my wand and shoving Harry out of the way. The audience of other followers began muttering and whispering to each other.

"Psycho path? Weeks ago you were calling me your master, your Lord, your savior. Some change of tone, eh Bellatrix? And I didn't try to kill your husband, I did kill your husband." Rodolphus strode forward, removing his hood.

"I'm alive. Now where the hell is our daughter?"

"Your daughter, my niece?" Lucius removed his hood. "The one Cissa has been gushing about ever since you gave birth to her? He's got her?"

"Took her while we slept. WHERE IS SHE?"

"She's inside." He curled his lips into that irritating smile. "But we'll worry about her in the second act of our show. First, Harry Potter wants to step out into the spot light!"

"You seperated a child from their parents once before, why do it to us?" Rodolphus spoke up. "Because we cheated you out of your chance to spread your hatred? You're more selfish than we thought you were!"

"Rodolphus and Bellatrix had a baby?" Hermione spoke up, rubbing her stomach and leaning against Ron. I was helped up by Rodolphus, he held me close but I couldn't bare his restraint. I couldn't cry because I didn't want to show that man, that creature, that monster, that what he had done thoroughly affected me, and that he could use it at any given time he wanted. It was then that I had just realized instead of a war between the children and us, that I had predicted, wasn't happening, but rather, there was a stir amongst the followers. Voldemort was surprised himself, he turned to the audience and glared, his temper evident.

"What's the matter with all of you? You think I would have let them get away with revealing our plans! We could have been finished off by now!" A Death Eater stepped forward and pulled off her hood, throwing her mask to the ground. He glared furiously, "What, are you going to propose a noble deed now?"

"That child of their's is a pureblood. You're going against all that we've worked for." And with that, she stepped across, coming over to my side, placing her hand with mine. Voldemort sneered and clutched his wand tightly in his palm, almost to the point of it snapping like a twig. "Oh, and I suppose the rest of you are now going to leave my side and take their own just because of what THEY started! You know what happens to traitors!" He swung around, screaming the death curse, the woman who spoke was hit. I returned fire, grabbing Rodolphus and running from our spot. The children screamed, and the other death eaters scrambled in their positions.

But when the smoke cleared, and the rumble of thunder and traveling clouds passed, it were as though she wasn't gone. But I noticed that the followers had shifted in their stances, not to defend but to attack, their eyes were on the Dark Lord.

"You have to be kidding me! The way I've serviced you throughout the years and you're going to kill me over a little baby!"

"NO!" Harry bellowed. He grabbed his wand, going over infront of Voldemort, stretching forward his arm and taking a stance. "It's about what you did. It's about the families you've killed and the lives you've destroyed. It's about all of these years thinking you were better than everybody else and placing yourself on a perfect petistol. Well now, Voldemort, they've realized that you're nothing."

His lips curled, I saw that look in his eyes. He was up to something. "Is that all? Is that your... great speech, your final words, Potter, or the noble monologue that we should remember years from now by the hero who defeated me?" Suddenly, his arm came out, slapping Potter across the face and forcing him to the ground. His wand was free and Voldemort stepped on his wrists. I realized that it wasn't just an attempt to be noble but a chance for someone to come in from behind and seize the man. I lept forward, grabbing onto his back and wrapping my arm around his neck, my legs swinging on his hips. He fell, as I did, and Harry got up, taking his wand. "GO ON POTTER, KILL ME!" He screamed. "And while you're at it. Take Bellatrix with you! After all, she took your god-father." He laughed, I struggled, was almost pinned under him.

"Potter, don't!" I shouted. I saw his glare, he had every right to kill me, but he hadn't the strength. At the same time, I however was underneathe and in the striking distance of the man he did want to kill. One swish and flick, and I would have found myself a new life. I managed to get somewhat free. "I helped you." He shook, gritting his teeth.

"And you think that will make it all better! I'll kill the both of you! AVADA KEDAVRA!" He screamed, a green flash surrounded the entire area. Screams for the Lord came from followers, screams for me came from my lover, and screams from my baby came from the house.


	12. Chapter 12 Blind Twist

Chapter 12

As the screams died down, all I could find myself in was a shroud of black and gray. I felt numb, and then again, I felt pain running through my body. All I remembered was that I was laying on the cold, wet ground with my Lord's back on me, and that vengeful boy only inches away from our death. I couldn't have been dead, could I? The light came back and began to sting my closed lids, I shuffled from the light, trying to pull the cloth wrapped around my body over my head to hide from the light. I felt something touch me, and shot up, throwing my pillow across wherever I was, sitting up and holding my head in my hands. I still hadn't gathered what happened, I didn't know what was going on and lost control of my surroundings. I felt the shifting of a mattress behind me, and hands clutch my shoulders and begin to rub. I looked up, only feeling more sunlight on my eyes, and hearing a voice of my sister talking about my waking up or something. I wasn't paying attention, I still didn't know what happened. I didn't know why I couldn't see completely, and why everything was so bright and irritating to my eyes. "It's just amazing you got out of that alive, Bellatrix, so close to the Death Curse, and yet missing being hit by only a few inches. I've heard cases of it traveling through two people, but I guess Harry's release wasn't strong enough." I'm alive?

"Rodolphus is fine, and so is little Cassie. She's just a little upset because she hasn't seen her mommy awake yet." Cissa continued to talk, pulling my hair back and beginning to brush it. "Well now that you're awake I guess it's okay for them to come in, right?" She was about to go, I grabbed hold of her wrist and squeezed tight.

"No." I heard my own voice for the first time in a while. It was a relief, that I was alive, to be speaking and breathing and hearing, but I wasn't sure about one other thing. "My eyes.. " She sat infront of me, feeling the mattress give a few inches away. Her hand touched my cheek, stroking against my skin. "Why is everything so sensitive? I can't... Cissa...what happened?"

"I just told you." She sounded upset..

"I know Rodolphus is fine, and I'm just relieved that Cassandra is fine, but why haven't you told me about what happened to me?" Was she afraid I couldn't handle whatever happened? I went through Azkaban for Merlin's sake. I could take a little bad news, couldn't I?

"...You were so close to the release of his spell, the power, the brightness, it ...blinded you." She shivered, I sat there, I didn't believe her and began to laugh. "The doctors told us you were going to be fine, they said though that there's only a chance of your sight returning.. A slight chance, just because you were so close. I should grab your bandages so the sun won't bother you." She got up, I heard her footsteps, and she returned, holding my hair up, wrapping the bandages around my eyes and laying my hair back along my spine. I still wouldn't believe her.

"All the magic in the world and they can't help blindness? Hah." I stood, grabbing onto the bedpost, furrowing my brows at the cloth on my eyes. "..I'm not letting myself become vulnerable from this. I don't want a cane, I don't want a dog, and I certainly don't want any help, you know that, right Cissa? And if this is infact permanent, don't you ever cripple me and tell me I can't do. Now, what house are we in?"

"..It's my house, Bella. You're in the guest room." Hell. This wasn't going to be fun, I had to guess my way around until I was out into a more familiar area. As I walked, I heard the mumbling of voices from a room nearby. My hands felt the walls, I picked up on the vibrations and found my way to the door handle, opening it and going inside. Cassandra squealed, and Rodolphus was heard running over, and his arms smacked me into a huge hug. I could only hug him back, holding him tightly, listening to his sighs of relief. I wasn't sure if I should have been completely relieved myself, however. I sat down, Cassandra was handed to me, and I felt her little hands grasp and pull at my hair.

"We couldn't go home, since the death of Voldemort, the ministry knows that his followers are going to be weaker without their Lord, and are capturing every last follower. Cissa is keeping us here for now, since Lucius was caught...again.. they have no point in coming here." Rodolphus spoke, stroking my hair. It was later that night, everyone had gone away, assuming I still needed time to heal. I felt fine, it was my eyes who were the lazy ones.

"I hate this." I muttered.

"We'll be fine."

"I hate this. Not staying in hiding, not no longer having the Dark Lord..."

"Bellatrix.."

"I lost control."

"You're not totally incapable."

"I can't see. I have to feel for everything and if I don't find it I'm always helped."

"You don't want help?"

"Since when did I ever want help? I never had help with anything in my life and grew up to be as I am now...well.. as I was."

"It isn't permanent." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't care. I'm not seeing things now, it scares me more than if it were to be permanent."

He stroked my hair and laid me back in bed, the bandages came off my eyes, I laid with them closed. "Even if it were permanent, I wouldn't ever let that handicap you."

"That isn't the point! I need to see. I need to have my senses complete, I want control of my environment and I need it to be possible by the aid of vision!"

"That isn't all that's bothering you."

I choked on my words.. "I won't see Cassandra grow."

"You'll get better." He laid his head in my lap, I felt his warm breath along my inner thigh and his soft hair tickling my stomach. My fingers stroked through his hair idly. "It'll take some time."

"I don't want, some time, in, some time, I would have missed so much. Just use some magic or something! A potion, a spell, please.. I can't do this. " He held my hands, still keeping himself where he was as we began to fall asleep.

The Daily Prophet reported that it was over. Voldemort was finished, the war was over, and it was thanks to the young hero Harry Potter, who too had died in the fight. While on the quest for the last horcrux, all along it was his scar. He had to be finished himself, to put a complete stop to all the madness. It was Rodolphus who did it.

My vision returned, the reconstruction of homes and families began. The old Death Eaters were captured and placed through reeducation programs, I guess the "noble deed" of my husband and me have spared us the torment. I don't know what happened to me, as you're probably wondering. If I turn good, if I begin the next reign of pureblood purity. Hah, don't get me wrong, I still hold my standards high against anyone unpure, I'm not going to become some muggle-loving hippy who will work at homeless shelters to redeem myself as a human being. Fuck that, I'm Bellatrix Black Lestrange. I'm working as a bar-wench, and I proudly wear my Dark Mark with short sleeved shirts, kissing my old wanted posters, fuck the filthy looks and death threats, I say.

My daughter will be attending a McGonagall ran Hogwarts, with Harry as a hero in every conversation in the halls. She will be Slytherin, no doubt. She is a strong witch, I can feel it.

It scares me.


End file.
